Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César :( Ok Thales, pode bloquear o Tyranus... JediSam(discussão) 21h36min de 3 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Infobox Creator Olá Thales, td bem? Estou interessado na Infobox Creator, pode ser uma boa ferramenta lá para a Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português. Mas como eu preciso esclarecer todas as minhas dúvidas sobre isso, esperarei vc entrar no chat para agilizarmos o assunto ;) Ra98(discussão) 00h42min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC)Ra98 bloqueio Reverendo Thales,se me bloquearem eu ficarei muito descepicionado com a wiki e um pouco com raiva,minha opinião sobre a wiki:como e uma comunidade a parte de edições deve ser da vontade do usuario ou se ele quiser,e o chat bem pode ser um modo de os usuarios se comunicar com os assuntos da wiki,do star wars e dos assunto que vier no chat,não estou dizendo que e uma rede social,essa e a minha opinião,se mesmo com essa mensagem de retratação eu ser bloquado a muita possibilidade de eu ficar inativo de verdade. Grato pela atenção Lorde tyranus (discussão) 20h18min de 4 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Hehe Thales, tem como fazer para o Moderador também ter acesso à edição de páginas bloqueadas? :P (só editar mesmo *-*) JediSam(discussão) 23h25min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) :Bem, se tivesse eu poderia, ou, posso pedir pra Wikia e depois deixar como algo mais que o Moderador pode fazer? (por favor por favor *-*) :Enquanto você pensa nisso... :P vai na Página principal e, na seção das "Categorias do Mundo Real", tem algumas categorias dentro de Universo, como a Categoria:Livros, que devia ser Categoria:Livros (vida real), a Categoria:Atores, que devia ser Categoria:Atores de Star Wars, e também tem a Categoria:Equipe, que é um link vermelho... não lembro bem, mas ela deve estar querendo se referir à Categoria:Equipe de produção de Star Wars. ;) JediSam(discussão) 00h04min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ::Ok! :) ::Mas prepare-se que logo vai ter mais coisa pra você arrumar! >:) Mwahahah! ::JediSam(discussão) 00h32min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) :::Pode deixar. Mas por enquanto não tem nada muito urgente não, apenas coisas rotineiras. JediSam(discussão) 00h40min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Pra tentar traduzir Ei Thales, desbloqueia aí pra mim ;) Predefinição:Stdsummaries Predefinição:Stdpreloads JediSam(discussão) 13h47min de 25 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Imagens dobradas Olá Thales! Ah sim, desculpe-me, não haverá próxima vez ;) Ra98(discussão) 17h53min de 29 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Afastamento Ola Thales, eu e o Sade vamos se afasta um tempo da wiki,nos estamos pensando em criar um blog so de livros classicos,series e de vários gênero textual, e eu também vou expandir a minha wiki e tambem criar outra a O Senhor dos Aneis Wiki em portugues,se quiser pode ajudar se conhecer um pouco do assunto, com possibilidade de o Sade me ajudar, quando voltarmos vamos ser um usuário tipo o Domingos Coelho e Thales eu sou um usuários que gosta de criar e não de editar Grato pela atenção Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 21h56min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) O Senhor dos Anéis Wiki em Português Ola Thales,eu criei a wiki do senhor dos aneis em pt o link pt.lotr.wikia.com, o link é curto fica mais facil de decorar, então vou ser direto tem como você editar a home page e deixar ele bem legal tipo da One wiki to rule them all. Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 14h38min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Ótimo timing, meu amigo Oi Thales! Mil desculpas por não ter editado nada... Esse ano vai ser tão intenso que eu decidi aproveitar as férias ao máximo! Eu entrei hoje na verdade porque eu fiz um plano para conseguir dar umas editadas durante o ano. Quase todos os dias, lodo quando eu chegar, eu vou traduzir ao menos um parágrafo de uma página. Já que não vai dar para fazer muito, melhor pouco mais frequente, certo? Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 22h35min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) :Eu senti falta daqui... Vai ser difícil, mas acho que vai dar pra manter um nível de atividade decente. Eu dei uma olhada no fórum, eu tenho algumas ideias para as conquistas e o PAC, vou escrever lá agora. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 23h32min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC)